


Brother in Arms

by smile_92, TommykaineITA (Tommykaine), Yuu_Kanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Murderers, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: «Pensavo che dicessi sul serio quando hai parlato di prenderci una pausa.»
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Brother in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta durante la Tearoom di Madame Zelmira, un'iniziativa di Lande di Fandom. Per come è strutturata l'iniziativa non tutti coloro che hanno preso parte alla stesura conoscevano il fandom, ne viene che i personaggi non sono IC e soprattutto che si discosta dall'idea della serie originale finendo per essere una specie di AU.  
> Prendete nota di tutto questo se comunque decidete di leggerla! 
> 
> credit al titolo: Yuu_Kanda  
> parte iniziale: smile_92  
> parte centrale: Tommykaine  
> parte finale: Yuu_Kanda

Il camino era acceso e per la casa si spandeva un buonissimo odore di biscotti appena sfornati. Sam se ne stava seduto a terra sulla coperta calda, con le gambe strette al petto, i piedi coperti da calzini di lana spessi e gli occhi persi nel bagliore guizzante del fuoco. I capelli, appena lavati e profumati di shampoo alla vaniglia, si asciugavano lentamente.

Non si sentiva così da anni. Ci si era mai davvero sentito? Accolto, protetto e sereno in un luogo dove nulla poteva nuocere a lui o a chi amava? Era davvero quella la sensazione che provavano le persone _normali_ durante la loro vita _normale_?

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da Dean che con una camicia da notte lilla, a completo con il cappellino fornito di pon-pon, entrava in stanza con due tazze fumanti di cioccolata calda, mentre canticchiava “Have a holly jolly Christmas”. Si sedette accanto a Sam, prendendosi il giusto spazio sulla coperta e con un grande sorriso gli passò la sua tazza, nella quale galleggiava un enorme marshmallow che Sam accolse con non troppo entusiasmo.

«Amo il natale», disse Dean dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso che gli aveva lasciato un lungo segno di cioccolata sul labbro superiore.

Sam sorrise mesto all’affermazione e dopo alcuni istanti in cui tentò di nascondere i suoi pensieri cupi li lasciò fluire.

«Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che abbiamo festeggiato il Natale?»

Dean non rispose, intento com’era a cercare di catturare con la bocca il marshmallow che continuava a sfuggirgli.

«Insomma, non ho neanche un ricordo di un Natale passato in famiglia. Neanche da bambino. Credo che ci siano stati anni in cui l’abbiamo addirittura dimenticato. Non ti sembra strano?»

«Che intendi per strano? Se lo abbiamo dimenticato sarà stato probabilmente perché eravamo a caccia».

«Sì, infatti. Non c’è mai stato spazio per nient’altro».

«Sam, questo è ciò che facciamo noi. Gli affari di famiglia, noi…»

«Sì, sì. Lo so, Dean. E ne vado fiero. Sono felice di fare questa vita, _adesso_. Solo che tutto questo a volte mi fa pensare a ciò che non abbiamo mai avuto. Un Natale con mamma e papà io non l’ho mai avuto».

Dean aveva distolto lo sguardo mentre Sam finiva di parlare e si era fatto assorto. Sam scosse la testa. «Scusami, non volevo intristirti. Sono pensieri stupidi che mi sono venuti in mente per colpa della stanchezza. Lascia stare», disse facendo per alzarsi ma Dean lo bloccò per il braccio.

«No, non andare», disse aspettando che Sam si fosse rimesso comodo al posto che occupava prima. «Hai ragione».

«Lo sai, potremmo sempre… prenderci una pausa,» continuò Dean, in tono incoraggiante.

Sam sbuffò, voltandosi a guardarlo ed alzando un sopracciglio. «Una pausa. Tu?!»

«Non per sempre,» si affrettò a dire Dean, ridacchiando nervosamente. «Oh, no, davvero non saprei che cos’altro fare. Ormai è… beh, è parte di me. E di te, anche, no? Pensaci, potresti mai fare… che ne so, il barista? Il telemarketer? L’imbianchino?»

Sam fece spallucce. «Chi lo sa. Ma non ha importanza. Hai ragione, in fondo, è parte di ciò che siamo.»

«Qualche volta ho odiato i nostri genitori, sai. Ma, se non fosse stato per loro, che vita avremmo avuto?»

«Una vita… normale?», suggerì Sam.

Dean lo guardò come se avesse appena detto una battuta particolarmente divertente, scoppiando perfino a ridere di gusto. Anche Sam rise, ma dentro di sé sentì una punta di… delusione? Speranze infrante sul nascere? Rancore, perfino?

No, non poteva odiare suo fratello. Non era stato lui a scegliere di essere così. Non completamente, almeno. E se l’avesse abbandonato ora… che ne sarebbe stato di lui? Sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere da solo? O la sua sete di sangue l’avrebbe consumato, rendendolo incauto e disattento?

Era sempre Dean quello che sceglieva chi colpire, e quando. Era lui a scegliere quale sarebbe stata la “preda” successiva. Sam non era certo di come le scegliesse. Se esisteva un pattern, a lui non l’aveva mai svelato.

Erano stati i loro genitori ad iniziarli a quella vita. Ad insegnargli a ‘cacciare’. Certo, erano partiti con gli animali, nel paesino di campagna dove erano nati, prima di passare ad altre prede più… impegnative. Una volta che suo padre ebbe deciso che erano grandi abbastanza.

Per Dean era stato facile. Era come se fosse stato scritto nel suo DNA, come se i loro genitori gli avessero trasmesso quelle stesse loro pulsioni insieme con il colore blu degli occhi ed i suoi ricci ramati. Era nato per essere un animale predatore.

Per Sam… beh, lui era sempre stato _diverso_. Forse era per quello che i loro genitori erano stati più freddi con lui, più distanti. Sam non poteva capire. Per quanto si sforzasse di fingere, per quanto si sforzasse di essere come suo fratello, lui non riusciva ad evitare di provare empatia per quegli sguardi supplicanti, per quelle grida strazianti di dolore.

Anche dopo tutti quegli anni, anche dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, tutte le vite che aveva estirpato con le sue mani o che aveva aiutato Dean ad estirpare, non riusciva a provare piacere in quello che facevano. L’unico motivo per cui era ancora lì era perché non poteva abbandonare suo fratello. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi, da solo, dal commettere un qualche errore. E per quanto chiunque altro al di fuori dei loro genitori ormai morti avrebbe probabilmente considerato Dean come un mostro disumano, Sam non poteva non volergli bene. Dopotutto, era sempre stato lì con lui, per lui, nel momento del bisogno.

«Non credi che dovremmo smettere?» chiese Sam a suo fratello. «Intendo, smettere sul serio. A volte mi chiedo se sia davvero necessario uccidere gli esseri umani.»

«Perché non lo è?» rispose Dean, sul viso un'aria di rimprovero. «Non c'è altro modo per noi di vivere».

«Pensavo che dicessi sul serio quando hai parlato di prenderci una pausa.»

Sì, ci aveva davvero sperato. Invece, ancora una volta, Dean giocava con lui. Prima lo illudeva che forse avrebbe potuto accantonare l'orrore per un po', rilassarsi, smettere di pensare al dolore che lo accompagnava da sempre. Invece no, era condannato, doveva per forza restare con il fratello, condividerne il destino, seguire le sue indicazioni e continuare a uccidere.

«Dicevo sul serio,» gli assicurò Dean «Solo non ti ho detto in che modo ci prenderemo questa pausa. Fidati di me, sarà divertente!»

Oh, Sam non dubitava che lo sarebbe stato. Per Dean era sempre divertente. Soprattutto quando le prede soffrivano e imploravano.

Dopo tutto lui non poteva permettersi di scegliere, doveva solo aver cura che la preda di turno non portasse con sé qualche grosso guaio. Sospirò.

«Certo. Allora, dove conti di andare a prenderci questa pausa?» chiese, sperando che non avesse scelto un posto troppo rischioso da gestire.


End file.
